Deron
The Grand Federation of the Vectronic Fleet, also known as The Vectron Federation or Deron, and originally the Byzantine Federation, is the founder of SkyClan and driving force behind most of its decisions. It is led by Derek, who is a skilled general and winner of many battles. Deron also created Deron War Craft, the company that produces most ships used in the C-Fighter War, most notably the C-Fighter itself. Deron's current capital city is Spectrum City, located on the Spectrum. Emon was a special forces division of Deron. Formation The Vectron Federation was originally formed in 200389 by Derek as the Byzantine Federation. Derek claimed his home-built airship, the BFA Upsilon (later renamed the [[VFA Upsilon|VFA Upsilon]]), as it's territory. During this time, Deron created a branch known as the SEG, or Space Exploration Group. SEG launched the Minerva Program to make the Byzantine a permanent home on the moon Iapetus. After encountering another group known as The Razos (Later Razon), which attacked the new colony known as Thyrm, Derek knew he had to fight. He merged SEG back into the Byzantine Federation proper and produced a gleaming new, fast, powerful ship called the Alpha Fighter, or A-Fighter. Unfortunately, this vehicle never made it into combat, but its successor, the Beta Fighter, (B-Fighter) did. 10 B-Fighters were built, and they successfully annihilated the Razon forces during the Battle of Neptune. The term "Deron" came from an intercepted Razon transmission which stated "Those Deron forces have some kind of super-fighter (referring to the B-Fighter)!" Deron was the Razon codename for Derek's forces, and the name stuck. Growth Deron continued to grow, and in Marin 200404, it made its first alliance. It became allies with Andron, another Milky Way group, lead by Derek's acquaintance Andrew. Derek had known Andrew for a while and they decided it was time to form an alliance. Together the two forces formed the Easton Alliance, which would last until the formation of SkyClan. One notable event in Deron's growth was the change of it's home planet from Earth to the Derazuma Planet System in 200404. It was recently discovered that Deron has been in possesion of an odd Intron-era object known as the U-Ray, but it's function and purpose remain unknown. Deron recently finished construction of the Spectrum, a massive capital ship that has taken over the Derazuma Planet System's role as capital of the federation. On 88:200419, Deron placed the majority of it's planet, asteroid, and moon holdings under joint Easton Alliance control and transferred the majority of it's operations to the Spectrum-Class of ships. It also changed it's official name to the Grand Federation of the Vectronic Fleet. Currency The Vectron is unique within the Universe because it does not use the standard Credit system. Instead, it uses it's own coin-based system known as the Hetron. However, due to the Vectron's large size and power, this has not proved to be a problem. Companies Deron Owns *Deron War Craft *Deron Shipping *WarTours *Metra-Brooke Heavy Industries *Verromex Wars Deron is involved in *Unaralic War *Triglac War Wars Deron was formerly envolved in *QUITE A FEW! *Deron-Razon War (Won) *First Gostrusum War (Stalemate) *Sumpter War (Won) *Dastrac War (Won) *Tentus War (Won) *Algernon War (Won) *Aklaza War (Won) *Second Gostrusum War (Status questionable) *Gazanta War (Stalemate) *Yastragon War (Won) *Cold Gazanta War (Stalemate) *Kaeziler War (Won) *Vatialion War (Won) *Deron-Trevon "War" (Won) Notable Members of Deron (to be filled) Deron uses a government built on the ancient Intronic principle that the members of the government should not matter, but that the government itself should act as a single body to better govern the people. However, the highest members are listed here for reference. *Derek - The founder and executive administrator of Deron. Also invented the laser system used in most C-Fighter war ships in 200399. President of Deron War Craft. *Jimmy - Director of weapons construction and inventor of the hydrogen fuel cell that powers Deron's Airships. *Andrew - As well as leader of Andron, Andrew has been a chief scientist and robotist in Deron War Craft helping create more effective transport and personal carriers. Category:Organizations Category:Protagonists Category:Deron Category:SkyClan Category:Easton Alliance Category:WarTours Category:Male Leader